Insanity for the Masses, Part Trois
by Cerby
Summary: The final part of the Insanity FTM trilogy. Joy. Emily, Kouki, and Claudia all face off against the ZOS Ultrasaurus. Will they all survive, or implode? And since when does Emily have a Panzer? Rated higher for mass wreckage and Abby's snarky mouth.


A/N: For once, a DIRECT continuation of Pt. Deux. Yay. As usual, everyone is OOC from what they should be, and now Emily's having allergic reactions to the color pink. Oh dear.

...ah, yes. And points to Pointytilly for coining the term 'Tachyon Ligerbullet'.

* * *

To say that something was wrong at the moment would be a very large understatement.

A _very_ large understatement.

Claws digging into the floor for stability, the two Liger – type Zoids attempted to maintain their balance as the area around them shook violently. It actually felt like the ground was rising – and giving the scraping sounds coming from the walls, there was a large possibility that they were standing on a hidden elevator. Still, it was bad to be out in the open at the moment, so the two felines dashed shakily towards the nearest source of cover: The Imperial Whaleking about forty meters away.

The Liger Zero dashed up the open jaw first, running in terror like its tail was on fire. The brown Blade Liger followed moments later, trying to conserve remaining booster power. Skittering into the hangar, it had to avoid smacking into the Zero, which had to avoid smacking into a Berserk Fury housed right smack in the middle of the floor.

Damn, I'm usin' the word 'smack' too much D:

Anyway. That certainly wasn't there before.

"I knew we were screwed before we even started this mission, but this is ridiculous," Emily muttered, kicking open the canopy on her Blade Liger and widening a large crack already in the glass. "Friggin' Sallies and friggin' BLOX, friggin' ground is goin' nuts on us… I hate this. I wanna retire."

"You could be glad it wasn't an F2," Kouki muttered from inside his Liger's head, trying to ignore its whining and muttering about banging its nose. However, after having to listen to the thing for hours on end whimpering about something or the other, he finally snapped. Eversoslightly.

_Where'd this stupid thing come from? My poor nose, all smushed in and broken and funny – shaped – _

"Would you SHUT UP already?!"

Mortified, the Zero EM clapped both front paws over its mouth, and then fell over on the floor.

"Dude. I would rather be stuck piloting _Dhaos_ than that whiny piece of metal," Emily commented tiredly from her cockpit, taking a moment to stretch before getting out and climbing down the Blade Liger's side fairing to the ground. "Ow, man, my butt has totally fallen asleep…"

You think your butt hurts? You should look at mine…

"Minty, I dun wanna."

"So, now what?" Kouki asked, kicking open his own Zoid's canopy and falling out seconds later with a loud curse.

The blonde looked over in his general direction with a flat glance, and then shrugged. "I have no idea. I guess you go report to Claudia or whatever, while I try and find a way to slingshot myself and Minty over to that danged Hovercargo."

"While I'm fairly amused by your hatred of your own side and any other side you happen to be working on, it's probably in everyone's best interests for you to stay over here for now."

Kouki watched with great amusement as Emily suddenly jerked, and then sneezed violently. "Dammit woman! Curse you, your pink hair, and your stupid pink font! You know I'm allergic to it!"

"That's why I have it," The Rottiger captain grinned smugly from a catwalk up above. Leaning over the railing, she paused a moment to inspect the damage to the two Zoids down below. "Oh my, a limited Asia Forest Blade Liger. Looks like it got banged up quite a bit." Two oilcans and a wrench came whistling up her way seconds later.

"You try takin' on a freakin' Salamander by yourself! Minty can still whip yer butt even in the shape he's in, Claudy!"

Technically, against her Genobreaker – 

"Minty, shut up."

Said 'breaker nonchalantly strolled out from the back of the Whaleking, pausing a moment to click a pincer claw at the Blade Liger. Minty snarled back at it, leading the black 'breaker Jet to huff a chuckle. Dropping from the railing above, Claudia landed neatly on the saurian's head, surprisingly without breaking any bones. "Ah, Ebony. I was wondering where you'd got to."

This made Emily sneeze again, even more violently. "Claudia, if you dun stop I'm gonna have an allergy attack! Dammit, somebody get me off this stupid thing! I demand to speak to my supervisors! Somebody report this harassment!" Kouki gave a light cough and pointed at the pink – haired woman sitting atop the Genobreaker Jet. "…crap. She _is_ the supervisor."

"You got it." Giving her beloved 'breaker a pat, Claudia paused to frown. "But enough of this. If we're going to survive now, we have to work together." That made Kouki perk up.

"What's the situation?"

"The general consensus is that this is trap laid by the Terra Geist," Claudia said, frowning. "We believe they intend to make a last stand in the giant arena just above us."

"That would explain the whole elevator thing," Kouki nodded knowingly. Emily just sneezed again.

"Mm. We don't know exactly what they're going to throw at us, so we have to be prepared for anything," the Rottiger captain stated firmly, accompanied by a low growl from her Genobreaker. "That's why we're bringing out the big guns."

Kouki froze, jaw dropping. Even Ebony seemed to give an uncertain snarl, talons shuffling uneasily against the floor. "Th – th – the big guns?" The redhead stammered, looking towards the back. "You don't mean _him_, do you?"

"Him? I wasn't aware it had gender," Claudia frowned, glancing over her shoulder towards the thing in question. "But yes, we're going to use it."

Having recovered somewhat from a minor allergy attack, Emily sniffed and looked confusedly from Kouki to Claudia and back. "Oy. Am I missing something here? What's this big scary secret weapon that even the Republic dun know about?"

Kouki nodded slowly. "A while back on a raid against the Terra Geist, we stormed a factory where they were producing new types of Zoids."

"And?"

"We got a big one. It looks like they were producing some new type of Liger."

"Stats list it as an Energy Liger, and signs show it may have been just a prototype," Claudia put in. "But regardless, our technicians have assured us this Zoid has amazing power. Power we intend to use against the people who created it."

"Hmm. That's ironic." _AH – CHOO! _"Claudia, do me a favor and dun talk anymore, 'kay?"

"There's just one problem with this Energy Liger that Claudia doesn't like to publicize," Kouki muttered, trying not to look at his captain. "The thing is really, really nasty. It snarls and bites and attacks the other Zoids, so it has to be restrained all the time."

"Sounds like a bit of a free spirit, if you ask me," Emily said, smirking slightly. "I'd like to see this Energy Liger."

"It's in the back," Claudia pointed, as her 'breaker reached over and flipped a light switch. "Just watch your step."

"Ri – i – ight." _Sneeze._ "Maybe I'll run back there."

"Wait for me!" Kouki squeaked, darting past after the Republic pilot. Ebony grunted uncomfortably at the people running through his legs, and his pilot gave him a pat.

"You're holding back, Kouki. What else is so bad about this Liger it's got you shaking in your boots?" Emily asked, threading her way around equipment that had fallen over during the initial shaking of the Whaleking, and then glancing back at her partner of the past two missions. "Well?"

"Hmm… Maybe it won't bother you, but…" Kouki fidgeted nervously. "Just… Cover your ears or something. A lot of people have reported that Liger screaming at them when they pass it."

"Including you, I presume." Kouki nodded. "Sheesh, I feel like Sherlock Holmes." A pause as the blonde thought. "Since Zoids can't physically scream, I'd have to say it's assaulting you on a mental front. Covering your ears won't help – you'd need good mental shields to stand up to something like that."

"Mental shields?" Kouki asked, and then they were there.

Highlighted dimly by the side and above lights, the Energy Liger stood tall before them, a menacing figure. Seemingly frozen, glints of bright red and deep maroon armor shone off the Zoid's frame, while dark green eyes seemed dull in comparison to the golden horn and head scythe. Standing before the big cat, Emily eyed its frame appreciatively, and then let out a whistle.

"Oh, dammit," Kouki muttered, and ducked behind the nearest large object he could find.

The Energy Liger roared to life, with an impressive wall of mental sound screaming out into the general area. Cranes and lights on the ceiling shook, and loose sheets of metal on the walls flapped wildly. Kouki yelped and grabbed his head, while Emily…just stood there. Grinning.

"Well, aren't you a big nasty beast," she greeted, unflinching even as a big golden claw crashed down inches from her body. "Commanding presence. Loads of flair. You were intended for somethin' special, weren't you?"

The Liger snarled, gnashing fangs full of sharp teeth together even as its eyes lit up a bright green. _**Who are you that speaks as such to me?**_

"I am one who intends to pilot you," Emily replied calmly, crossing her arms over her chest. "And dun think you can stop me."

_**Pah. You, my pilot?**_ The Liger snorted derisively, drawing his head up to stare haughtily down at the short human. _**Don't make me laugh.**_

"Start laughing," the blonde advised flatly, striding over to a nearby computer console on the wall, "'cuz I'll be back for you shortly." Flicking the device on, her fingers swiftly tuned into the frequency of the Hovercargo next door, and soon enough the image of another officer appeared on the screen. "Hey. Get me Zan, would you?"

"_Right away, miss!"_ Drumming her fingers on the keyboard, Emily studied the Energy Liger in the back until a spiky – haired pilot appeared onscreen.

"_The mission was a success, I take it?"_

"You could say that," the blonde shrugged, "If you dun count in this whole elevator thing."

"_Got that right. The Imperials say anything about the situation?"_

"Well, Claudy seems to be of the opinion that the Terra Geist are gonna try and squish us when we reach the top of this elevator shaft, so she's gonna send out a team of three to fight."

"_Don't tell me. She's enlisted you to fight in this little plan of hers, right?"_

"Yep." Frowning a moment, Emily squinted at the background behind Zan. She thought she saw something golden and feathery hopping around back there, but dismissed it. Zan wouldn't be dumb enough to answer messages in that hangar, or at least she hoped. "Personally, Claudy gives me an allergy attack, but I dun really have a choice if she wants to come and fight."

"_Hmm. So the Genobreaker Jet is coming out."_ Zan appeared to be considering something for a moment, frowning. _"I'll have to talk with Albane about it, but I believe we can send Shoma out to join you. Is your Blade Liger still fit for battle?"_

Emily made a face. "Minty? Yeah, he can maybe take on a couple of wet kittens."

"_So it's not, then."_ Frown. _"Well, I'll see if there's some way you can get back over here to pick up one of your Zoids. Maybe Dhaos – "_

There was a sudden shrill in the background, and Emily smacked her head against the wall. "Zan, you're a stupid idiot. Stupid, stupid idiot." Behind the Republic Ace were heavy thuds, and then a pair of large talons stomped over. Zan squeaked and ducked out of the way of the bird, which proceeded to press the tip of its beak against the computer screen.

"DHAOS! Stupid bird, I've told you time and time again, _radio screens are not warp portals to another world!_ Now git yer beak away from the computer!"

The Jet Falcon made several chittering noises, then pecked the screen a few times. The glass on the other side shattered, and then the computer transmission shut off. Growling, Emily thumped her fist on the computer. "Argh! Stupid Falcon! I'm going to jam his rear down the garbage chute when I get back…"

In the background, both Kouki and the Energy Liger were peering curiously over at the wall. "Was that Dhaos?" The redhead inquired, beginning to slink out from his hiding place.

"Of course. No other Zoid I own is so incredibly stupid," Emily muttered, slumping against the wall. The Energy Liger gave a musing growl, inching over as far as his restraints would allow to peer down at the blonde.

_**That Zoid. What is it?**_

"That was Dhaos. He'sa Jet Falcon," she replied without too much thought, before staring up at the Liger. "Why?"

_**I would like to meet him.**_

"Meet Dhaos? Well…" Evil grin. "That would be a fitting punishment for killing another radio screen… Hang on. Kouki, gimme your radio!"

"What - ?" Was all the Imperial pilot managed before the crazed Republican mugged him. "AUGH! GET OFF! Hahaha that tickles – Hey, those are my PANTS! LEGGO!"

"Stop squirming!"

_WHUNK._

The Energy Liger looked thoroughly amused as Emily clocked Kouki over the head with a large iron bar, then yanked a handheld radio from his back pocket. "Sheesh, always making such a fuss," she muttered, calling over to the Hovercargo once again. "I need somebody to let Dhaos out the side hangar entrance, with all your anti – aircraft guns trained on him," she directed into the radio. "That ought to steer him over here."

"_Will do, miss!"_ Suppressed gulp.

"And now we wait," the blonde muttered, leaning boredly against the wall and glancing at her watch as the Energy Liger rumbled. "I give him thirty seconds."

_**HELP THEY'RE SHOOTING MEH! D:**_

"…or less."

"WHO LET THIS JET FALCON IN HERE?" Claudia hollered from the front, her Genobreaker giving a surprised and angry roar. There were the sounds of a large mecha – sized scuffle and several things breaking, before the 'breaker roared again and then the pattering of six large talons clacked down the line towards the Liger and mechanic.

"What are you planning to do to my dunce Falcon, anyway? Eat him?" Emily asked, glancing up and back at the Liger. "'cuz if you are, I warn you, he makes a heck'uva lotta noise."

_**I'm not going to eat him –**_ The Energy Liger replied, when there was a crash, and then a Jet Falcon faceplanted on the ground meters away from the feline Zoid. Squeaking, the Falcon shuffled around with his face in the ground, flailing and coming dangerous close to squishing Kouki.

_**HELP I'M BLIND I CAN'T SEEEE – **_

"Take your face out of the floor, stupid bird."

"Uggh… What happened to me? What'd you hit me with?" Kouki grumbled, starting to come to. Raising his head off the ground and then rubbing it gingerly, the redhead paused on seeing Dhaos in the process of prying his beak up from the ground. "You got him over here?" A pause. "Claudia's gonna kill you. She hates him."

"Quite frankly, I'm hoping she's going to kill Dhaos instead and save me some trouble," Emily replied coolly, before looking down at Kouki. "And if you must know, it was that iron bar over there."

"…oh."

Around this time, the Jet Falcon finally popped his beak out of the floor, whining piteously. _**Ooow, my poor, poor beak, such abuse you endure, owww…**_

"That's what you get for killing TV screens," his owner put in with the bluntness of a butter knife.

Dhaos squeaked in shock and jumped, wings fluttering nervously as the Falcon scuttled around to stare down at the Republic pilot. _**Ohay! What are you doing over here? Did the Republicans try and shoot you too?**_

"Whut is he talkin' about?" Kouki asked, blinking and stepping back from the large Zan Smasher talons the white Falcon sported.  
"Dhaosie here doesn't grasp the concept of sides," Emily explained, reaching up to pat said Zoid on the head. "And no, they didn't try and shoot me, dumb bird. There's a Zoid that wants to meet you."

_**Orly? Where? What kind?**_

"Ask 'im yourself, he's right behind you…"

Shuffling around on his talons and trying not to squish anyone, Dhaos did a 180 to look up. Illuminated in the dim light, the Energy Liger gave a scary sort of grin, silver fangs flashing and green eyes glowing. The effect was rather demonic, and it scared the _crap_ out of the Falcon.

_**OMGITSGONNAEATME!**_ Dhaos shrilled in terror, wings flaring out in preparation for flight. At the same time, for some reason, his body started…glowing.

"Is that _normal_ for him?" Kouki pointed out, raising a hand to shield himself from the sudden onslaught of bright light.

"To what, glow? No." Digging around in a back pocket for her sunglasses, Emily paused and looked past Dhaos towards the Energy Liger. "I could ask you the same thing, really."

"What, am I glowing?"

"No, but that Energy Liger is…"

Said Energy Liger was currently crouching inside its pen, wire tail lashing around behind intently. _**Finally found it.**_

"Found _what?_ Why are they glowing? WHAT THE CRAP IS GOING ON?" The Imperial pilot questioned loudly, while trying to stay out of the way of the flailing Falcon.

"I dunno, but it probably has to do with the same reasons as this thing," Emily said, blinking stupidly at the glove that'd just randomly…_appeared_ on her left hand. It was a dark blue in color and fingerless, all except for the thumb and index finger. Those had shiny silver tips to them. There was a disc in the center, also glowing with a strange rainbow – y light. "This day is getting too weird for me."

_**OMGHELPHELPHELP – **_Dhaos continued to squall and run around in circles, narrowly coming close to squishing the squishy humans each time. The Energy Liger appeared to be biding its time, silver claws tapping patiently on the floor as it crouched.

_**Come here, you!**_

_**OHMEHGEE! D:**_

There was a crash as the Liger slammed clean through the restraints barring its way, and pounced at the Jet Falcon. Dhaos gave a last panicked squeak, and then was literally buried under 80+ tons of stompy metal feline. To add to that, the light show in the hangar intensified to nearly blinding proportions, white, slightly rainbow – y light bouncing and reflecting off all the shiny surfaces in the Whaleking.

Both Emily and Kouki just yelped and shut their eyes, trying to avoid going blind and getting squished by rampaging giant robots.  
"…is it over?" The Imperial pilot muttered a minute later, starting to unscrew his eyes when a shattering roar echoed through the hangar area, totally drowning out the angry cries of the Genobreaker from the front.

"I think so," Emily replied, peeking out from under her arm to _stare_ at the thing now standing in the middle of the floor.

_**Ha. Finally, free at last,**_ the Energy Liger grinned wickedly, flexing long red Buster Claws before folding them into his back. _**Now I can get away from you pathetic humans.**_

_**WHAT HAPPENED TO MEEEE?**_ Dhaos shrilled unhappily, beak snapping at the air.

Hmm. Well, that was quite the quandary.

"DUDE! WTF DID J00 DO TO MAH FALCON?!" Emily exploded, apparently going 1337 from shock. The Liger snorted, crested head turning to stare down with one big green eye.

_**What does it look like, fool? I fused with him. He's mine now.**_

"LIKE HELL HE IS!"

Kouki, meanwhile, was staring at the random glove on her left hand. "…y'know, I'm a dunce," he said after a moment, glancing over at the Energy Liger and back. "I should've recognized this. It's a fusion device."

"…waitwaitwaithold up," Emily blinked, looking over at the redhead. "Issa what?"

"Fusion device. You say who you want fused, they glow, presto bingo, one Fuzor Zoid to go," Kouki explained patiently. "That's how we get the Chimera BLOX to connect."

"What? Really?" The blonde stared at the glove, then the Liger. "They were fusion partners?"

_**Were you born under a rock?**_ The Energy Liger bit back, disgusted. _**Or just naturally stupid? LISTEN to the man, sheesh.**_

_**Emiiiiiilyyy! Get me OFF this thing!**_ Dhaos wailed unhappily, wriggling his head around.

"Yep, they are," Kouki nodded, before frowning a moment. "Hmm…"

"What is it?"

"You own Dhaos, right?"

"Yar. Duh."

"Technically, we don't own the Energy Liger, which would make it wild…" Musing, Kouki suddenly frowned. "Hoo – boy. Claudia isn't going to like this."

"Why? What's wrong?" Emily asked, Jet Falcon momentarily forgotten.

"Well, according to the unwritten laws of Fuzor – dom, if two Zoids stick together and one is wild, the wild one then unofficially belongs to the person who owned the other Zoid in the fusion. Meaning the Energy Liger is now yours."

The blonde gaped. "You… You mean… This big, pwnderful, biting cat belongs to… OH, SWEET DEAR EVE, YES! I CAN FINALLY RETIRE! HOOCHA!"

_**WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!**_ The Liger bellowed furiously, large silver claws crashing into the floor as the feline stepped forward. _**I belong to NO ONE! Now, if you don't mind, I'll be taking my Falcon and getting out of this rubbish heap.**_ Tail swishing dangerously close to certain humans; the Energy Liger began to walk off, mindfully ignorant of Dhaos squeaking unhappily on his back.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THAR, FELINE PANSY!" Growling, Emily held up the hand wearing the Fuzor glove, and pointed it at the Liger. "SIT!"

"You realize that's not going to work – " Kouki began, and then his jaw dropped along with the Liger's butt, which plunked down onto the floor seconds later. "…whoa."

The Energy Liger slowly turned its head around, the beginnings of a dangerous snarl emerging from between its pointy fangs. _**What**__** did you **__**do?**_

"Nevermind what I did, it's what you're going to do," the Republic pilot stated briskly, trotting 'round to the front half of the Liger and thumping it on a front paw. "Listen 'ere buddy, you're wearing MY Falcon, so therefore you are MINE. I dun care if you dun like the fact, suck it up and get used to it."

_**Why you – **_Jaws lunging forward, the Zoid shrank back when the glowing Fuzor disc was shoved in its face and waggled around.

"Ah – ah – ah, bad kitty," Emily admonished, recalling the device. "Settle down thar. Believe me, I ain't a bad person, and so long as you dun try to eat me, we'll get along fine."

_**I do not answer to humans.**_

"And I'm not exactly human. See? This works out great."

It was about that time that the clomping of talons was heard on the metal floor, and the crested, bladed head of a Genobreaker Jet emerged onto the scene. Growling angrily, Ebony snapped his jaws at the Liger, which snarled wrathfully back.

"Claudy, control yer Nuclear Rooster," the blonde commented blandly, climbing up onto the Liger's paw and looking at the pink – haired woman on the 'breaker's shoulder, before sneezing. "He's upsetting the kitty."

"_Kitty_? I think I'm going to take that to mean you've tamed the Energy Liger." Pausing, Claudia glared at the Jet Falcon firmly attached to said feline's back, whistling and poking at random things on the walls with his Buster Claws. "What is that thing doing over here?"

Grinning, Emily held up her glove. "Turns out the feathered retard is yer kitty's fusion partner, Claudy. Guess what that means?" There was a small moment of silence, in which the Imperial captain's face took on a very sour look. "YER KITTAY ISH MINE! BWAHAHAHA!"

"And she's milking this for all it's worth," Kouki muttered grimly from behind the red cat, with a strong sense of foreboding. "I smell bloodshed." D:

"…well," Claudia muttered finally, absently patting her crooning Genobreaker on the nose, "I guess this means you'll be taking it out into the upcoming battle, then."

"Damn straight I am!" :D

Sigh. "I suppose it'll be a good field test for our scientists…"

The 'breaker turned, snapped its jaws one last time at the Energy Liger, and then trotted back towards the front of the Whaleking.

"If Claudia ever wanted to kill you before, she must _really_ want to now," Kouki observed, strolling around to the front of the Liger and going 'meep!' when it snarled at him.

"Well, that's her loss. 's not my fault she didn't have the brains to get a Jet Falcon or two over here," Emily replied snarkily, now hugging the Fuzor glove on her left hand. The redhead sweatdropped, right along with the Energy Liger.

_**So, **__**human**__**, what do you intend to do now?**_

"Dude, I told ya, I ain't human," the Republic pilot muttered in reply, scooting around on one of the large Zan Smasher talons to look up at the kitty's big fangs. "I am officially one – eighth Ancient Zoidian, and as such _not human!_"

"And you take pride in this _why?"_ Kouki asked from the side, before ducking away from a well – thrown screwdriver.

"_Because_. It makes me better'n the rest of you peons." :P

The Energy Liger rumbled softly from above, appearing to muse on the situation. Green eyes glinting, the feline lowered its head enough to sniff its new pilot carefully, before returning to its previous sphinxlike state.

_**Your will is strong.**_

"Durn tootin' it is," Emily snapped back, before grinning cheesily. "Say, kittay, you got a name? Unless you want me callin' you 'Kittay' until kingdom come."

_**I do not have a name, and I would prefer not being called 'Kittay', thank you very much.**_

"Meh, fine," the blonde mumbled, thinking. "Well, have to give you a name to match Dhaosie, at least, seeing as you guys are going to be sticking together for a bit…"

"I thought Dhaos' name came from a video game," Kouki remarked carefully, automatically ducking to avoid flying objects. When none came his way, he got off the floor again.

"Yeah, it did… _Tales of Phantasia_," Emily nodded, another scary grin spreading across her features. "Ah got just the name for you…"

_**What.**_

"_Abbyssion."_

_**The. Crap. Oo **_

_**I KNOW WHO THAT IS!**_ Dhaos shrilled out, annoyingly. _**HE HAS TWELVE ARMS! AND KEEPS KILLING EMILY IN THAT DUNGEON SO SHE SAYS BAD WORDS – **_

"DHAOS! SHUDDUP!"

"No, no, you shut up! Tell me more Dhaos, I'm interested…"

_**Quiet,**_ the Liger snarled as the Falcon on his back began to open his beak. Fangs baring in a snarl, the Zoid leaned down, dangerously close to Emily's face. _**You want to name me after a guy with TWELVE ARMS? Are you UNWELL?**_

"Dhaosie is an idiot," Emily stated flatly, "And he knows nothing. The twelve 'arms' are weapons called the Devil's Arms. And Abyssion is a pain in the ass, just like you are. So it all works out."

The Liger cricked his head back enough to stare flatly at the Jet Falcon, who meeped. _**Er…sorry?**_

_**Feh. **_Looking back down at the ground, the Energy Liger nodded slowly. _**Very well. I will accept this name, 'Abbyssion'.**_

"Sweet. Now I can call you Abby!"

_**o.O;**_

"And dun even think of taking it back now!"

And so, when the ground finally stopped shaking a good twenty minutes later, the Whaleking's hatch opened and Abbyssion jumped out onto solid ground with a loud roar and much clicking of the Buster Claws. He was followed by the Berserk Fury from earlier, piloted by Kouki, and Ebony. The Genobreaker looked less than pleased.

"Hi – ho, hi – ho, it's off to work we go!" Emily shrilled loudly and annoyingly in Abby's cockpit while tightening the seatbelts. The Liger grunted, disgruntled, and looked around to see where they'd ended up.

Beside the Whaleking, barely thirty meters away or so, sat the Hovercargo. As it was, the front hatch was just opening, and a few seconds later a Zoid shot out. But this wasn't just any Zoid. Oh no.

This was a Liger Zero _Panzer._

The feline's dark red armor gleamed in the dim light as the Liger's orange eyes gleamed, looking over the field. Spotting the tangle of saurians and kitty over to the left, it padded over, a bit of a swagger in its step.

"Isn't that – " "SHOMA! WTF ARE YOU DOING IN MY PANZER?!" "You have a Panzer?" " – the Bloody Baron?" D:

_**And just who are you?**_ Abbyssion snarled, drawing himself up. He was bigger and faster than the other clunky red cat, yet the shorter feline looked him right in the optics with a smirk.

**I'm the Bloody Baron. How do ye do?**

Abbyssion was on the verge of snarling something foul when Emily cut him off with a swift kick to the control panel. "Shoooo – MAA! Get out of him NOW! Who freaking gave you permission to pilot the Baron?"

"_That…would be me. It's not that much of a problem, is it?"_

"Zan, you're dead. I'm going to roast you on a stick."

_D: "If you've got to blame somebody, blame Albane. He suggested it."_

"Then I'll roast you ALL over a stick. With my shiny new Energy Liger," the blonde growled murderously, looking down at the Panzer. "Baron, you traitor! How could you?"

The Panzer shrugged. **So long as I get to turn people into bloody smears… I really don't care who's piloting.**

"And don't rag on me either, I'm just following orders," Shoma grumbled, tugging on the controls. The Bloody Baron displayed a shiny golden – fanged grin to the two dinosaurs, then clomped about to face the opposite direction and angled the huge – arse Hybrid Cannons at a doorway.

It was then that the others really started to notice where they were. Trapped inside a huge arena, the walls were lined with some form of steps, but it would be impossible to get the transport Zoids up there. Well, the Hovercargo would have trouble. The Whaleking could fly. The center was actually the top platform of the elevator they'd just ascended from, and there were four large doors built into the cardinal points of the arena.

"So this is the Terra Geist arena," Claudia marveled, ignoring Emily's sneeze from the side. "I'd heard rumors about it, but never thought I'd actually see it…"

"I don't see why you'd want to," the blonde grumbled, giving the controls a push forward. Abbyssion took off running, shiny Jolly – Rancher red wings extending from his back as the Liger leapt into the air. It took a few moments for the Energy Liger to go from hovering to flight, but he was flying soon enough. Roaring loudly, the Zenebas Zoid circled in the air over the arena, looking for a way out for the others. "Truthfully, though, I have half a mind to leave them all there to die and fly out of here."

_**So why don't you?**_ Abbyssion asked cynically. _**It'd be easy enough.**_

"Because some of my other Zoids are in the Hovercargo, and if I left and they died I'd have the Guardian Force hunting me for the rest of my life, during which time I would have to do constant smiting. Which, while fun, would get boring eventually."

Abbyssion blinked once, and then shut his trap.

_**Oh! Ohohohohohoh! I see one of the doors opening!**_ Dhaos squeaked, pointing with a Buster Claw at the northern door. The Liger snarled at him, and then put the Claw back away, before diving to a lower altitude above the others.

"…oh snap. How did they manage to get one of those in here?" Shoma squeaked, his grip tightening on the controls. The Baron shrugged, and then let out a brassy roar, which was soon drowned out by Abbyssion as the Liger swept overhead, jaws agape.

"_Hello, peons. You all die today,"_ the pilot of the monstrous Zoid proclaimed, as the sauropod stepped out into the dim light. Kouki gulped, and Claudia set her teeth on edge. Oh, what a wonderful day this was turning out to be.

"First a Seismosaurus, then a Deathstinger, then a DeathSAURER, and now this… WHY, GOD? WHYYY?!"

"Quit whining, Kouki," Emily muttered tersely, as Abby swept by the thing's head and dodged away from rows of blunt teeth. "We'll survive. I think."

_**Oh, how very comforting,**_ Abbyssion input dryly.

The Zoid in question now lumbering towards the center of the arena was an Ultrasaurus. It somewhat resembled a Brachiosaurus, and sported a quartet of very large cannons along its sides. Coupled with missile launchers and small beam guns every few meters of so along the Zoid's armored hide, it was quite the formidable opponent in normal circumstances.

And now. Take that same Zoid, and input a program that will make it go completely insane. You have a ZOS Ultrasaurus.

Otherwise known as a WALKING DEATH MACHINE.

"SPLIT UP!" Claudia ordered, her 'breaker's thrusters flaring fully as the black saurian veered away off to the left. Kouki's Berserk Fury was already moving, scooting away off to the right – side blocks and hopping up them. Abbyssion shot higher into the sky, Buster Claws angled out to his sides as the Liger tried to get a lock on a missile launcher. And the Bloody Baron…

…just stood there. STARING at the Ultrasaurus. And grinning.

"BARON! What are you DOING?" Shoma yelped, tugging hard at the controls. "Get moving!"

**Why? I can take this thing, easy.**

"No, you can't! Now move! If this thing steps on us, _WE'RE_ going to be the bloody smears!"

…**ohsnapz. D:**

That seemed to jog something in the Panzer's mind, and he galumphed off around the side of the Ultra, boosters showing white around his rear as the heavy feline scurried away.

"Seeing as that thing can't climb too well, you guys head for the steps," Emily directed from the air, having a clear view of the situation. "Shoma, you and the Baron have to take the Hovercargo around the Ultra and through that door it just left, quick 'fore it closes."

"But what if there're troops in there waiting for us?" Shoma muttered, frowning worriedly.

"Well, that's why you're piloting a _Panzer_, fool."

**And in case you forget, I'm packing enough weapons to level a small army,** the Bloody Baron input dryly as he scampered through the Ultrasaurus' legs towards the Hovercargo, which was starting to inch along the side of the wall towards the door.

"Don't worry, we'll distract that thing," Claudia said, as Ebony began to rise up into the air with the help of his thrusters. Jaws opening, a cannon barrel extended from the Genobreaker's throat and a shiny white orb was formed.

"Um, Claudia, that is _not_ a good idea," Kouki meeped, shoving the controls and hopping his Fury up further along the steps as the Ultrasaurus suddenly turned and blasted their general area with the Quad Supercannons. Luckily, it missed, but the shockwaves from such a blast threw the 'breaker back into a wall, and caused the flying Fury to faceplant right into a block.

"Geez, you guys are hopeless. Abby 'n I'll distract that thing," Emily sighed, aiming at the back of the big Zoid's head and letting off a flurry of shots from the Buster Claws. They impacted the white armor with a satisfying smack, and the Ultra slowly turned around to face the hovering Energy Liger.

_**That thing is way too big,**_ Abbyssion noted grimly, drawing a bead on the Brachio's nose. Left shoulder aligning, the cannon there sent four heavy slugs of golden energy hurtling towards the Ultra. Apparently, the big Zoid was still trying to determine what they were exactly, and the cannon shots to the snout came as a big surprise. Even more surprising was what they did – Emily blinked in shock as the armor there was bodily smashed in, leaving a huge crater.

"Whoa. Just…whoa. Normally only Gravity Cannons and CPCs can have that kind of effect on armor this thick," she managed to stammer, finally. Abbyssion rolled his eyes, the gatling on the other shoulder peppering the crater area with a long hard stream of golden bullets. "Abby, _what_ – "

_**New technology,**_ the Liger grunted, flexing his wings. _**The processing and channeling of tachyon particles throughout the charger on my back fuels my systems.**_

"Wow. So you're, like, _nuclear powered._ Or something."

_**You could say.**_

"Sweet. Tachyon Ligerbullet!"

Groan. _**Where do you come up with this stuff…?**_

The Ultrasaurus below them gave an angry pained shriek, reminding the flying cat and pilot that they were still in a very dangerous situation here. Flexing the controls, Emily twisted the Liger's wings about and Abbyssion rolled off to the side in a blur of white flames, just as the Ultra's blunt teeth snapped shut on the airspace they'd previously occupied.

"Bad dino," Emily growled, affixing a lock onto the Zoid's right eye and pounding it with blasts from the Energy cannon. The sauropod squealed as the golden blasts slammed into it's head, the glass there cracking and then shattering finally as one camera was taken out. Enraged and half blind, the massive Zoid angled the large back beam cannon up into the air and fired in blanket formation all about Abbyssion's general direction; angry rumbles emitting from its throat.

_**Hold tight,**_ the Energy Liger directed, Buster Claws tucking snugly onto his back as his wings retracted and the Zoid dove towards the ground, weaving and rolling about through the thick golden blasts with the uncanny grace only felines possess, only he was doing it at a speed that would make anyone sick and with G – forces enough to make seasoned high – speed pilots cry. So how was Emily holding up to this?

Er… Not that well.

Gripping the controls tightly, the blonde tried to only focus on them and the ground. She was _trusting_ Abbyssion to do the rest, which was a stretch for her given the Liger's disposition, but it was all she could do. Gravity had her plastered to the back of her seat and her gag reflex was keeping her lunch contained as the Liger flipped around and through the streams of energy, wings occasionally flaring or folding as the occasion depended on it. On the Liger's back, Dhaos was screaming fit to beat the band.

_**OHMYGODWE'REGOINGTODIE! AAAAAH! PULL UP! PULLUPPULLUPPULLUP! ABBBBYY!!**_

_**Shut UP, bird!**_ Abbyssion roared, wings suddenly giving a last powerful flare as the Energy Liger Falcon straightened out before it seemed like he would collide with the ground and go splat. The sharp turn created a wake of air beneath him, which Abbyssion used like a cushion as he shot in between the Ultrasaurus' legs and underneath its belly, to shoot out the other side and back into higher air again.

_**Hey. Girl. You still ALIVE in there?**_

"Y – yes." Shaking neurotically now, Emily looked back down at the Ultra, which was flailing around with its one good eye, looking for the sleek red streak of Liger that was now hovering somewhere off its blind side. "A – A – Abby… Good God, do you always have to go so _fast?_"

_**That's what I was built for,**_ the Liger replied nonchalantly, giving out a roar and then quickly hovering around towards the back of the sauropod's neck as its head swiveled rabidly around looking for them. _**Why, can't handle it?**_

"No." Giving the controls a hard jerk, Emily yanked the Liger into a better position to fire on the other eye, which put them into the Ultra's line of sight for about five seconds before cannon blasts flew out to shatter the other optic. Luckily for the Ultra, it ducked, but not before one powerful blast hit home and cracked the glass. Shrieking, the Zoid flailed its head and neck around, beam cannons on its back firing rabidly into the air. "It just takes a little getting used to, is all."

_**Well then.**_ Abbyssion dove towards the ground again, but slower this time, and ducked underneath the Ultra's belly to hover out of sight. _**How about loosening your stranglehold on my controls?**_

"Oops, sorry…"

While the Energy Liger Falcon was displaying his mastery over airborne acrobatics, the Berserk Fury and Genobreaker Jet were huddled near the wall, trying to look small and nonthreatening as the Ultrasaurus stomped around in the middle of the arena trying to kill Abbyssion.

"We can't sit here forever, you know," Kouki pointed out finally, as his Fury growled and twitched its Buster Claws. "Our reputation is going to be really bad if she stomps that thing instead of us because we sat on our butts hiding."

"I know that," Claudia muttered, ignoring the customary sneeze from nearby. "I'm just waiting until it becomes blinded. Then we can charge our CPCs and vaporize that thing with little problem."

"Are you sure?" Blinking, Kouki looked over at the rabid sauropod rampaging around below them. "If anything, I think it got _more_ dangerous when it lost the first eye."

"Bah, you think too much. Start charging your cannons."

Sighing, Kouki fired up the thrusters and hopped his Fury up onto one of the top blocks. Turning around to face the Ultrasaurus, the Fury spread its stance and dropped the footlocks with dull thudding sounds into the block. The Buster Claws flipped out and spread their blades wide, the edges glowing blue with ions as small spheres of light started to appear in the center of the Claws. Head lowering and jaws opening, vents popped open on the Zoid's neck and tail as a third cannon barrel emerged from the depths of the Fury's throat, and it also began to glow with a small globe of light. "Alright Claudia, but you have to cover me. I can't activate the shield in this position."

"No prob, I got you covered," Claudia said, her 'breaker hovering up to position itself alongside the Berserk Fury. Ebony's crabclaws twitched as the Jet opened his own mouth; cannon barrel sliding out and lighting up as the particle converter fan on his backpack whirred to life. The Genobreaker's tail wagged once before vents popped open there and on the neck as well. Ebony only had one Charged Particle Cannon, as opposed to the Fury's three, but his was free – firing and plenty powerful. "The minute that thing is blinded, I'll fire and sweep the beam across the arena to try and melt those cannons. Then you concentrate your beams on the chest of that thing."

"It's a great plan and all, Claudia, but what – "" – If you hit me? You melt Abby and I swear to God, Claudy, I'mma come after you with the biggest, smitey - ist Zoid I can find. Better yet, I'll go out and hunt down _Raine_. You dun want me blasting your ass with _Raine_, do you?"

Momentary silence.

"Good. Dun hit me, bitch."

_**Who's Raine?**_ Abbyssion inquired casually, coming down for a landing on the launchpad on the Ultrasaurus' back and drawing a bead on the cannons there. From that particular angle, he was in no danger of being hit, so the Liger could smite at leisure while not getting fired upon himself.

"Gojulas the Ogre," Emily replied just as casually, opening fire with the Energy cannons upon the giant beam cannons above. The weapons wrenched and shuddered as they were bombarded with the powerful blasts, eventually pummeled so much that the muzzles were smashed shut. "She's real nice and all, but sometimes goes just a tad crazy in battle. Hence the Ogre part."

_**Oh.**_ Abbyssion seemed to muse on that, while turning around to splatter gatling bullets all over a nearby missile silo. It exploded spectacularly.

By then, the Ultra seemed to realize things were going boom on its back. Shrilling unhappily, the Zoid's long neck craned about enough for the remaining eye to see Abbyssion crouched on his back, big – hyoogie Buster Claws glowing brightly. It was also the last thing it would ever see.

"Sucker. Here we go!"

Red and gold light swirled about the Energy Liger Falcon, before it leaped up into the air and shot forward as fast as he could go, Mach 2 in a pinch. Before the Ultra could turn away, Abbyssion had blazed straight through its remaining eye in a streak of flaring orange, completely incinerating the canopy glass and optic.

Of course, now the Ultrasaurus was blind.

Ebony and Claudia didn't waste a beat.

The Genobreaker Jet's Charged Particle Cannon erupted from its throat, a massive beam with a crackling blue outside and burning white core. Rotating slowly with the thrusters, Claudia dragged the beam all along the length of the Ultrasaurus as the Zoid screamed in agony, blind head flailing about wildly.

"You're up, rookie!" Claudia ordered as her beam began to die, Ebony's vents spewing out massive amounts of white steam to cool his systems. Kouki nodded, jaw set as he locked onto his target – the damaged Ultra's chest.

Three massive charged beams lanced forth, supercharged white particles laced throughout with pink. Kouki grunted in pain as the recoil slammed him into the back of his seat, as the Fury's joints groaned from the strain. With all the beams focused on one point, they'd merged into one massive ray, which proceeded to bore right through the Ultrasaurus' left shoulder into its chest, melting through most of the core, and then right out the other side into the wall of the Terra Geist arena. Everyone except Kouki covered their ears as the Ultra's dying scream filled the air, shrill into a level that even dogs shouldn't have been able to hear.

"That sucker's… Finished…" Kouki panted, as his Fury spewed liberal amounts of steam all over the place, so much that the top block became shrouded in a semitransparent cloud of white. Sighing in relief, the redhead suddenly gasped as there was a dull thud, and then a ragged snarl.

It seemed that the Ultrasaurus _wasn't quite dead yet._

"_Die, bastard!"_

A raging streak of orange blazed down from the sky, created by bright golden and red energies mixing together in a spiral. Squinting, for a moment Kouki thought he could make out some white in the mix too, and then the streak had slammed right into the middle of the Ultrasaurus' neck. As the Zoid shuddered and opened it's jaws soundlessly, there was a sickening crunching sound, and the Energy Liger Falcon exploded out the other side of the Ultra's neck. Seconds later, the top half of the mangled sauropod's neck slid forward and fell to the ground with a dull thud, followed moments later by a louder thud as the rest of the Zoid collapsed dead on the ground.

Standing on top of their respective blocks, Kouki and Claudia just watched and winced occasionally as a bright flash of light surrounded the flying Zoid once briefly, and then the Jet Falcon peeled off to reform in the air and hurriedly backwinged to avoid smacking into a wall. Abbyssion wasn't so lucky, hitting the ground in a roll with wings tightly tucked in as his body bounced and slid across the ground until it bashed into a wall on the other side of the arena behind the Ultrasaurus and came to a stop.

There was a quiet moment, during which the only sound heard was the Ultra's armor cracking and warping as it turned to stone. The Berserk Fury seemed to sweatdrop, while Ebony deadpanned.

"…are you still alive in there, by any chance?" Kouki ventured after a moment, breaking radio silence. There was a grunt, and then a hacking cough from the other end, which quickly turned into a wheeze.

"…great. Just…great. Still living." Breathing ragged, the blonde's fingers danced over the keyboard in front of her, running a diagnostics check on the Energy Liger. She knew Dhaos was fine, he was hovering somewhere overhead screeching unhappily about Abbyssion. The Liger himself wasn't moving, lying with his back against the wall and tail streaming out in front of him. The side cannons and armor were most definitely squished, but it looked like the energy charger had survived the impact. That was good; it meant Abby wouldn't explode in a giant fireball if he tried to fly.

"Are you injured?"

_AH – CHOO! Hack!_ "Well, I _wasn't_, woman, but now I think you've made it worse." Queue more nasty – sounding coughing. "Congratulations. If I hack up a lung, 's your fault Claudy."

"Well, she must be feeling pretty good to keep that attitude up," the Rottiger captain muttered, flexing the controls. Ebony growled and began to hover – hop down the blocks towards the floor, with the Berserk Fury not far behind. "See if you can get that thing booted up while we look for a way out."

"Maybe the elevator still works," Kouki suggested, his Zoid trotting over to poke at the floor with a Buster Claw. "By the way, where's the Whaleking?"

Another momentary silence.

"…it must have flown away during the fight," Claudia muttered after a moment, scanning the sky. "I'm not sure if I can establish radio contact." A torrent of sneezing and coughing from the third line shut the pink – haired woman up. It indeed sounded like Emily was about to hack up a lung.

"I think I broke a rib," she muttered, more to herself than anything as she fussed with the controls, going for a complete reboot of the Energy Liger. "Come on… Work, dammit!" _WHACK!_ The control panel shuddered from the kick it took, and then slowly began to light back up. "…THERE we go! Haha, I am gen – _hackhackwheezecough – _ius!"

_**...ow. What the hell just happened to me?**_

Head rising slowly from the ground, the Energy Liger looked over at the dead Ultra and then quickly made sure his horn was still intact. Upon finding that it was, Abbyssion made attempts to stand, with Emily hauling away at the controls to get him to his paws. Legs shaking and sparking, it took the Liger a few tries, but eventually he was steady enough to stand without shaking.

_**Pfft, the cannons are dead. And my legs look like crap.**_ Pause. _**Whose idea was it to behead that thing again?**_

"I dunno. I think it was collective insanity."

_**Indeed.**_

Pushing off the wall, Abbyssion trotted out into the arena a few steps then looked at the door the Hovercargo had previously exited through. Emily eyed it carefully, thinking. "If only the Energy cannons weren't blown out… Maybe Ebony can charge a CPC and melt the door enough for us to get through."

_**I have a better idea.**_

Head raising to the sky, the Energy Liger bellowed loudly, and was rewarded with a screech from above as Dhaos swooped down. The Jet Falcon hovered just overhead, wings beating powerfully as he squeaked at the Liger.

_**Abbbby! You're alive! I'm so happy, oh Abby – **_

_**Good grief, shut up.**_ Tail lashing behind him, Abbyssion pointed a front paw at the door in front of them. _**I need you to smash that with your Buster Claws.**_

_**What?**_Dhaos looked at the door, then his Claws, and clicked them. _**I dunno if I can…**_

"If you don't, bird, I'm going to throw you in a Deadborder Pit somewhere. So get with it."

Meeping in terror, the Jet Falcon fluttered away, gaining altitude before angling his Buster Claws down and forward, lighting them up with bright energy. Abbyssion ducked as the feathery white – red – and - gold blur swept past, throwing off a minor shockwave before Dhaos slammed into the door, Claws whirling like angry drills of laser energy. From behind them, the other two noticed the activity, and the Berserk Fury boostered over to help, its own Buster Claws glowing blue as they drilled into the door along with the Falcon.

A minute later the four sets of laser – y drillthings broke through the rock of the door, leaving a good - sized gap big enough for a large Zoid to squeeze through. It wouldn't be a guaranteed comfortable fit, but it would be enough. Dhaos fluttered through and faceplanted right into the carcass of a Zoid lying in the hall. Lying there a moment, the Falcon finally realized where he was and squee'd in terror, backpedaling until he hit Abbyssion's face. The Liger snorted and tossed him to the side with a twist of his horn, before padding further into the tunnel.

"Woo. Looks like the Bloody Baron was having fun," Emily observed, noting all the CSF'd Zoids lying strewn about. "It looks like he took out what, a third of 'em, with the Hybrid Cannons alone. Damn."

"I thought the Bloody Baron was your Panzer," Kouki noted, his Fury leaning down to sniff and chomp on the remains of a Chimera Dragon.

"Yeah, but I dun get to use him that much. Not a lot of situations that require this much overkill, after all."

"This'll at least make following the Hovercargo and Panzer much easier," Claudia said, spurring her Genobreaker forward and ignoring the customary sneeze. "Come on, we should hurry. I'm getting claustrophobic just being here."

"I second that motion," Kouki nodded vigorously, plying more power to the boosters. The Fury roared and jetted forward, with Ebony not far behind, leaving Abby and Dhaos stuck running and hovering in the rear. Emily at least managed to route a bit of remaining power into the boosters, giving the Energy Liger enough of a kick to move smoothly through the hallways.

_The trio of Zoids (plus Dhaos) ran through the dank hallways, following the trail of carnage left behind by the Bloody Baron on his rampage. For Kouki and Emily, it was something they would rather not've done, having been through the place once before and thoroughly sick of it. Plus, the mounted gun turrets in the ceiling were apparently still working._

_After what seemed hours, though in reality maybe only thirty minutes, the saurians, Liger, and bird came to the light at the end of the tunnel, literally. After drilling their way through a pile of Helcats and two Elephanders piled in the hallway, light shone down from the front entrance of the Terra Geist base. Something else was there too, the Bloody Baron – completely out of ammo and with cannons melted, he was stripped of armor and very unhappy about being nekkid. He also wanted Emily to get the hell down there and fix him._

_After collecting her Zoids from the Hovercargo and giving Zan a swift kick to the balls, Emily was all set to leave. She said goodbye to Kouki and Claudia (one got a noogie and one got mud thrown at her), and then the full entourage set off towards the mouth of Dragon Valley, where a surprise awaited them – Namely, Raine the Gojulas and her little brother Genis the Genius Wolf. And off in the distance, there was another silhouette… Midna the Rayse Tiger stood highlighted in twilight._

_It's so nice to have group support, isn't it?_

_**FIN**_


End file.
